Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication networks and, more particularly, to a multi-communication mode packet routing mechanism for wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems can use one or more communication channels to transfer data between a transmitter and a receiver. These communication systems can operate according to a set of standards, defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 committee, for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication. 802.11b is a part of the IEEE 802.11 specification and is a legacy wireless communication standard that enables data transfers, between the transmitter and the receiver, at speeds of 1 Mbps 2 Mbps.